Power losses in the power sector are unpaid energy expenditures that occur in the transmission and distribution of electricity to consumers. Losses are typically categorized as either technical or non-technical. Technical losses occur naturally through power and heat dissipation in electrical system components, including transmission and distribution lines, transformers, and power measurement devices. While technical losses can be minimized, they cannot be altogether avoided. Non-technical losses however, are caused by actions external to the power distribution system, and include the siphoning of electricity through power theft, faulty power measurements, and inaccurate record keeping/accounting.
Power theft typically occurs through the tampering of power meters, or through an illegal and unknown connection to the power grid. These losses not only represent lost income for power companies, but may also require long-term subsidization by other consumers for the power companies to remain operationally viable. Preventing and/or accounting for non-technical losses may also reduce overall power demand.
It is also important for power companies to maintain updated records of their power grid topologies. Topological data includes not only schematic information of the power grid (illustrating how components are connected each other), but also system and component parameters such as distribution wire lengths and sizes, transformer sizes and inductances, conductor impedances, or any measurable electrical characteristics along a distribution branch. As topologies can become unexpectedly modified through expansion of the power grid, or through routine operation and maintenance of distribution wire and related components, it is important to be alerted to unintended or unexpected changes in order to accurately capture the state of the power grid to optimize system operation and electricity distribution to consumers.
Accordingly, a method for detecting a system anomaly in a power distribution system is needed, including the identification of both non-technical losses and topology errors.